megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Udana
2010 archive 03/06/11 - Hi Udana. This is Adam "Heat Man" Anania from The Mega Man Network. I am writing you primarily because you are currently active on this site, and your profile indicates you deal in images. I don't have a clear distinction of MMKB's admin hierarchy, and would request that you pass this message onto other related parties. I have been looking over Mega Man Knowledge Base recently and I'm dismayed over the number of images from TMMN I've seen without credit or with incorrect credit. A lot of time, effort and money is put into gathering and cleaning up the pictures. I understand with how a wiki works, this can be hard to manage all of the time. But the foremost concern I want to deal with right now is various images TMMN has paid to have created being used on MMKB. These are images that are based on Capcom artwork, but have been redrawn from scratch, so the images in those particular forms belong to us. Admittedly we did not previously indicate the specialty of these images, so the people who uploaded them couldn't have known at the time. I'd like these images to be removed from MMKB, and they can be identified by going to TMMN's image gallery and searching the phrase "*This image is was redrawn by a paid artist". And truthfully, any image on our gallery, wiki or any section with the remark that it was drawn by someone else should be considered off limits. I know this is probably a huge pain, but keep in mind we pay for this content to be created in an effort to keep our material unique from other sites and provide incentive to visitors. I hope you understand. I do hope MMKB will also make a greater effort to have contributors specifically cite where they find materials from. But we don't intend to constantly stand over MMKB, and our only real concern here are the particular purchased artworks. If you or anyone else at MMKB ever has any concern over MMKB's content being misused on TMMN, or you want to discuss this issue further, please contact us at the.mega.man.network@gmail.com. Thank you. We appreciate your time and resolve. User Rockyou78 Udana, can you talk with Rockyou78 about images, mainly adding categories and sources? He seems to be new to wikis, so he needs some guidance. When Twilight Man asked him to stop adding fanon in the Kalinka article, he did so. -- 15:44, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Damage Data Charts with Armors Hi Udana, As you might have already noticed, I've been working on the Damage Data Charts here for the PSX Mega Man X lately, especially Mega Man X5, a game that has NO existing, let alone complete DDC posted on the Internet. The DCC that I'm working on lately for X for that game is basically complete... except for a few things. I have not yet included data for damages inflicted with the special abilities exclusive to the Falcon Armor and the Gaea Armor. I'm wondering if I should include it in the main chart, as there are only about 4-5 entries anyway... or to just make them separate in their own chart, much like the DLC content from Mega Man 10 or Vile's weapons. Your thoughts? After I work on Zero's damages for X4, I plan to do X6's damage data values, too, which will be a REAL doozy for the reasons above... and it seems to only get worse with X7 and X8. I think I'll leave that up to Quick, though. Lol. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 04:01, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Template Bars Hey there, You know, I was thinking: after quite a long time of inserting the main "Classic" and "X" template bars alongside other bars in their corresponding articles, I'm beginning to wonder if we oughtta give the Classic and X series' main template bars slightly different shades of their colors so that they would be relatively easier to spot out instead of being the same color as the other ones. For example, if one were to go to an article such as Thunder Beam or Fire Wave, they would notice all the dark blue template bars at the bottom of the page, with its main series template bar not standing out from the others. Sometimes, the average viewer just might glance tough those and may not even notice it had it not been for it being always at the very bottom. I'd go ahead and modify the colors myself, but I'm not sure exactly if the colors would be brighter, lighter, etc. At the very least, I'm just hoping that we wouldn't have to modify the colors for ALL of the other dark blue game template bars. @_@ Your thoughts? And, just for reference's sake, how do you modify the color of just standard text? I think I might use colored text for some articles such as the DDCs... Maybe. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 22:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, :Well, I went and recolored the Classic template's header box/outer border to a richer and lighter blue to help stand out from the rest of the other classic templates - it think it looks much better as it stands. I also went and recolored the X one, too, with less saturation, of course, but it's not really doing anything for me -- it just looks rather out of place. If I went and made it any darker, it'd resemble that of the XArmor template, so we might have to play around with the colors for the other templates, too. Fun stuff. :) :And, seeing as how lacking in content the game templates themselves are, I'm beginning to wonder if I should add an Enemies section to each one, listing each individual enemy on there or just leaving a "List of enemies from XXX" article in the Misc section? Also, for games that have passwords, should the password generators from the Mega Man HomePage be included on those corresponding templates as well? What do you think? --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 19:02, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, so after taking a look at the three designs for the main template boxes, I think number 2 was the one that attracted my attention the most -- the one that has more "oomph" compared to the rest. "1", while it had the white header text which is very nice, had all the golden lines on the inside of the template that kinda looks out of place and a bit... "clashy" with the other colors. "3" looks okay, but it's practically the same as what it used to look like. Also, the new header/border blue color scheme I find to be rather "light and muted" and not as saturated with color as one would see in the Classic Series, yet somehow, it manages to work. lol Also, I'm not sure what your plans are with the X templates, but I'd like to see what you do with them. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 20:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) The ones off the strategy wiki. --Ammon11110 11:39, March 6, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 19:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Spam? Oi Udana why did banned User talk: 24.18.12.231 I don't think that was a spam I think the appearance thing is normal are you over reacting or something -- Xmoondark :Are you sure your not the one overreacting with your previous comments. I felt it was spam and as I stated on their page "don't leave work for someone else". They could have and should have filled it out themselves. And, the ban is temporary and will only last a few hours. --Udana 05:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Oi Udana you don't have to be mean it -- Xmoondark :And also on the prvious comments I want to be sure if you are not overreacting(or stress and don't drag me more into this senseless agrument) -- Xmoondark Image and page removal I post a picture but next time I enter this page my picture is gone why? --Amamzon ::Hello Amamzon, your picture still exist and you are free to display it on your profile page if you want. Click here. The page that you created was deleted. This is not a fan wiki and the community is strict about what content is allowed. Also, user made / unofficial images are not allowed in the articles. ::Also, the Combined beast page that you create will be deleted. As we already have a page for this character called Super Cybeast. -- Udana 12:37, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Height Hi Udana. I've seen you re-edited the change I've done about Chill Penguin's height. But believe me, his height (in centimeters) is really 161 cm. I've just seen in a reliable site that the conversion of feet to centimeters is 1 foot = 30,48 cm And the conversion of inches is 1 inch = 2,54 cm So, given the fact that Chill Penguin is 5 feet and 3.4 inches tall his exact measure is 161,036 cm. Sorry if I may seem a bit rude, I did not intend to, but sometimes I have trouble expressing myself... Diegytto 13:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Diegytto But did you have to remove the Categories? GunBlazer 15:34, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Well, maybe my math is a little off (it was never my strong point), but I keep getting 162.8 (round up to 163). And, Diegytto may not have removed the categories on purpose, Wikia is doing a sitewide update for the page editor today. I'm expecting strange things to happen. :Edit:Yep, seems to be a bug in the editor, it may randomly delete categories. Some people are reporting that the category module is broken. -- Udana 16:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Now you mention it... There have been a few problems lately. GunBlazer 19:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Game Templates I had an idea I wanted to run past you Hey, I was talking to Quick and he suggested I ping you. I wanted to see if the community of this wiki was interested in partnering with me on a cool project. There's all this talk about Mega Man Legends 3 and the movement to convince Capcom to release it. It seems like everyone is mostly yelling at Capcom to do it, which I feel just makes them dig their heels in further. So I thought we'd try something nice and do something fun in the process. I'd like to commission a cake (probably of Servobot's head as it's the easiest thing to do) and send it to Capcom's US HQ (I have PR contacts who I could send it to). The message on the cake would say something like "We know a lot of people are yelling at you to make Mega Man Legends 3. We decided we'd rather try to bribe you with cake instead. Please make the game? Sincerely, the Mega Man Knowledge Database." This would be a fun way to not only show Capcom some love, but to put our stamp on the whole MML3 thing. It'd also get you guys in front of Capcom and get you some notice. It may also get picked up by sites like Kotaku and Joystiq, which would give you guys some further exposure. Wanted to see what you, the other admins, and the community thought of this. Can you discuss it and let me know? Want to move fast so would need an answer relatively soon. Really think this might be a fun thing to do, so let me know! tae (talk) 19:36, September 29, 2011 (UTC) please leave more information for MU HI, I'm Sandy, I'm So Sorry if you Angry when I add a another Axl Pictures, but have it from my friends via E-mail. Once Again, I'm So Sorry Hey Why My Submited Photos Are Canceled From Megaman.Wikia :Read the message I left on your Talk Page. -- Udana 15:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I Can Post Fan Art In My Profile? Hey Udana I Can Post Fan Art In My Profile -Rayosytruenos :Just block Rayosytruenos for 10 years so he can grow up, before he does something like this here. By the way... --A23:36, November 26, 2011 (UTC) hi udana! i'v been a megaman fan for about a year and is tere a way for me to help the wiki Help With a Page Hey Udana. I am in need if a little help from a skilled admin such as yourself. So here is my predicament. I have been attempting to make a Mega Man Battle Network virus page for a virus by the name of Tornado, consequently attempting to name that page "Tornado". However, upon submiting for the creation, I received an error which stated that a page by that name already exists in the DB. As it appears, the other page is a redirect for a Character from MM Zero series, which redirects it to a page by the name of Caravan. I have attempted to rename that page to "Tornado (Character)", but as a result it created a new page by that name, leaving the old one still intact; this resulted in the following redirect chain: Tornado -> Tornado (Character) -> Caravan. Since only the first redirect was automatic and the other required manual clicking on the link, I attepted to revert/undo the change. I believe I succeeded at this, reverting everything to the prior condition, but as it turns out, the page "Tornado (Character)" still seems to exists in the DB, which redirects you to the page of "Tornado" (where once again you have to manually click on the link to be redirected to the page of "Caravan"). I am uncertain as to how I should proceed from here (I believe a disambiguation of sorts would be best). Also, I ended up naming the virus page as "Tornado (virus)". I would be very appriciative of your efforts to help me and educate me in these matters. No hurry. Thanks in advance. P.S. Apologies for any inconviniences I might have caused. ItchyNutz 05:44, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Udana. All is in perfect harmony now :) I'll be sure to do that before I create any more redirects in the future. ItchyNutz 22:39, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey I had a few questions and I hope you can help answer a few of them. First, does anyone really use the chat on this site? Every time I log into it I'm the only user in it. Secondly, am I right in assuming that my blog would be the proper location for the rough design for my personal and original NetNavi Design, ShieldMan.EXE? And thirdly, where do I put in attacks only seen in the Megaman Battle Network Series in a cutscene? For example, in Battle Network 3 after Megaman has fought Flameman and then attempted to fight Bass, who appeared and deleted Flameman in a single attack, the cutscene shows an attack of Bass' that this site does not have listed. When the Official Navi walks in and uses the DarkAura and goads Bass to attack him instead of Megaman, Bass says the name "EarthBreaker" and then does the attack where his fist glows and then is used to slame an enemy into deletion. Thanks in advance. -Infinity7734